


To będzie o Harrym u Malfoyów

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Happy Harry Potter, Malfoys are good parents, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Czyli co gdyby Harry nigdy nie trafił do Dursleyów





	To będzie o Harrym u Malfoyów

**Author's Note:**

> Fik jest oznaczony jako zakończony, ale całkiem możliwe, że jeszcze kiedyś dopiszę dodatkowy rozdział

5.5.1988

Wysoki czarodziej w czarnej, eleganckiej szacie stał nieruchomo przy dużym oknie, przez które wpadały promienie wolno zachodzącego słońca oświetlające całe pomieszczenie. Światło odbijało się od kryształowego żyrandolu zwisającego z sufitu i padało na ciemnofioletowe ściany tworząc fantazyjne wzory. Jednak nie one były tym, co tak bardzo pochłonęło uwagę mężczyzny, który zdawał się zapomnieć nawet o trzymanym w dłoni kieliszku czerwonego wina. Spoglądał on na rozległy ogród otaczający posiadłość, a konkretnie na dwóch chłopców biegających między krzewami kwitnących róż i cisowym żywopłotem. Z lekkim uśmiechem westchnął przypominając sobie wielokrotne prośby jego żony, żeby nie biegali po trawniku i pod żadnym pozorem nie straszyli jej drogocennych białych pawi, które były jej najnowszym nabytkiem.

– Ukrywasz się za tą zasłoną jak wścibska matka – jego rozmyślania przerwał głos kobiety, która właśnie weszła do salonu. – Pamiętam jak ciotka Walburga w ten sam sposób podglądała swojego ukochanego Regulusa ilekroć wychodził z domu.

– Proszę, nie porównuj mnie do tej szalonej kobiety – odpowiedział mężczyzna odwracając się od okna. Upił łyk wina obserwując jak jego piękna żona przystaje przy bogato zdobionym, marmurowym kominku nad którym wisiało lustro w złotej ramie i poprawia kosmyk blond włosów, który wymknął się z jej zawsze nienagannego koka.

W końcu zadowolona ze swojego wyglądu podeszła do męża i całując go w policzek powiedziała:

– Naprawdę, Lucjuszu, powinieneś dać im trochę swobody.

– Myślałem, że ucieszysz się, jeśli od czasu do czasu rzucę okiem na te twoje przeklęte ptaki.

– Na Merlina, mówiłam ci, to niezwykle rzadkie pawie królewskie, wiesz przecież jak trudno było je zdobyć – Narcyza urwała widząc jak usta mężczyzny wyginają się w rozbawieniu i prychnęła zniecierpliwiona. – Przestań używać moich  _ przeklętych ptaków _ , jako wymówki do obserwowania chłopców. Kazałam Zgredkowi rzucić okiem na nie. Usiądź ze mną.

Lucjusz dał się zaprowadzić do fotela stojącego przy kominku, usiadł obok żony i postawił swój kieliszek na stoliku. Magiczna karafka natychmiast sama dolała mu wina.

– Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, jakby to było, gdyby Severus nie wspomniał wtedy, że Dumbledore szuka domu dla chłopca? – zapytał Lucjusz rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu i nonszalancko przeczesując palcami długie, blond włosy.

– No cóż, wydaje mi się, że Draco nie wpadłby na pomysł, żeby samotnie zadeptywać trawnik i uganiać się za moimi pawiami.

– Nie o tym mówię, Narcyzo. Jakby to wpłynęło na Draco, gdyby wychowywał się sam? Jakby to wpłynęło na naszą rodzinę? Pamiętasz tę noc?

_ 1.11.1981 _

_ Siedem lat wcześniej Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w tym samym fotelu ściskając w dłoni szklankę Ognistej Whisky. Było kilka godzin po północy, właśnie skończyło się Halloween, a on trwał tak bezsennie odkąd poczuł nagły, silny ból przechodzący jego Mroczny Znak. Podobny jak przy Wezwaniu, ale jednocześnie kompletnie inny, bo już po kilku minutach nie czuł nic. Więc czuwał niespokojnie całą noc wsłuchując się w wycie wiatru za oknami, w którymś momencie nawet z drugiego końca korytarza przez uchylone drzwi dobiegł go płacz syna i cichy śpiew żony próbującej uspokoić dziecko wyrwane ze snu. Lucjusz czekał aż coś się wydarzy, nie wiedział co, ale czuł, że to coś wielkiego. Jego dłoń drżała lekko rozpinając guzik przy kołnierzyku koszuli, kiedy Whisky zaczęła go rozgrzewać. Od czasu do czasu zerkał na tatuaż wypalony na ramieniu oczekując ponownego ukłucia bólu, które nie nadchodziło. Właściwe wydawało mu się jakby Znak zaczął blednąć, ale to pewnie tylko złudzenie wywołane płomieniami tańczącymi w kominku, które były jedynym źródłem światła w ciemnym salonie albo po prostu zawodziły go zmęczone oczy. _

_ Nad ranem przez jego rozmyślania przedarł się dźwięk kropli uderzających o szyby i jakiś czas później usłyszał jak ktoś dobija się do drzwi wejściowych. Wiedząc, że skrzat wpuści intruza do środka, nie ruszył się z miejsca, jedynie chwycił różdżkę leżącą wcześniej na stoliku i spięty wyprostował się w fotelu. Cokolwiek się działo, był Malfoyem, na litość Slytherina. _

_ Najpierw usłyszał szybkie kroki Narcyzy zmierzającej do drzwi i pomyślał  _ “Głupia, zostań z dzieckiem!” _ , a potem jej zaskoczony okrzyk: _

_ – Severusie! Na brodę Merlina, przemokłeś jak mugol! _

_ Lucjusz mimowolnie odprężył się, sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie Severusa o tej porze. Słysząc oburzenie w głosie Narcyzy, wyobraził sobie jak czarodziej ocieka wodą na drogocenny dywan Blacków, który dostała od matki w prezencie ślubnym. _

_ – Gdzie jest Lucjusz? _

_ Chwilę później drzwi salonu rozwarły się szerzej i stanął w nich suchy już Snape. Był blady i jakby roztrzęsiony. Za nim pojawiła się Narcyza. _

_ – Nie ma  _ go _ . Nie żyje – powiedział. _

_ – O czym ty mówisz, Severusie? – zapytał zirytowany Lucjusz. _

_ –  _ On _ nie żyje, Lucjuszu. Czarny Pan nie żyje. _

_ W ciszy jaka zapadła Severus podszedł do kominka i opadł ciężko na fotel. Oniemiały Lucjusz spoglądał to na niego, to na swoją żonę, która równie zaskoczona stanęła w drzwiach i wpatrywała się w plecy czarodzieja. _

_ – Jak to się stało? – zapytał wreszcie. _

(Narcyza pokręciła głową.

– Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, kiedy po raz pierwszy Severus o tym powiedział i nadal nie wierzę. To po prostu… zbyt nieprawdopodobne.

Lucjusz westchnął zniecierpliwiony.

– Więc jak inaczej to wyjaśnisz? Zdradził jednego przyjaciela, drugiego zabił…

– To nie w stylu Blacków! Blackowie są lojalni i może wyrzekł się rodziny, ale nadal miał to we krwi. Nawet nie próbowali mu tego udowodnić, od razu zamknęli go w Azkabanie, bez procesu.

– Narcyzo...

– Skończmy ten temat, wiem, że nigdy nie przepadałeś za Syriuszem.)

_ Lucjusz machnął różdżką i posłał każdemu pełną szklankę Ognistej. Narcyza podeszła do kominka i razem wznieśli niemy toast, nadal niepewni czy mogą już cieszyć się z odzyskanej wolności. Czyżby to naprawdę był koniec bycia sługusem czarodzieja półkrwi? Już od dawna pluł sobie w brodę, że dał się namówić szalonej siostrze swojej żony na wstąpienie w szeregi zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Lucjusz podwinął rękaw koszuli i przyjrzał się Mrocznemu Znakowi. Może rzeczywiście zaczął lekko blednąć?  _ Ciekawe jak przyjęła to biedna Bella _ , pomyślał lekko rozbawiony. _

_ Pogrążony w myślach nie zwracał uwagi na dalsze słowa Snape’a, który opowiadał właśnie, że po wszystkim pojawił się w domu Potterów i widział jak półolbrzym Dumbledore’a zabiera dziecko do Hogwartu, a jego żona wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. _

_ – Dziecko?! Ich dziecko przeżyło? _

_ – Jakie to ma znaczenie? – warknął Lucjusz. _

_ – Widziałem się przez chwilę z Dumbledorem, twierdzi, że Avada, która uderzyła w Czarnego Pana odbiła się od dziecka, kiedy próbował je zabić. _

_ – Jak to możliwe?! – wykrzyknął zaskoczony Lucjusz, a Narcyza zakryła usta dłonią wpatrując się mężczyznę. _

_ Severus pokręcił głową nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i upił łyk whisky. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, aż w końcu Narcyza przełamała ciszę pytaniem: _

_ – Mieli… syna, prawda? Musi być teraz w wieku Draco? _

_ – Tak przypuszczam – odpowiedział sucho Severus. _

_ – Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak? _

_ – Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.* _

_ – Och, tak… biedne dziecko. _

_ Lucjusz spojrzał w oczy Severusa czując, że młodszy czarodziej coś przed nimi ukrywa, ale nie zamierzał pytać. Nie wiedział czy do tego stopnia mu ufa czy po prostu nie chce więcej wiedzieć. Zamiast tego ponownie machnął różdżką i ich szklanki napełniły się Ognistą Whisky. _

( _ – _ Uwierzyłbyś wtedy, że gdyby Severus trzymał język za zębami, to do niczego by nie doszło?  _ –  _ zapytała Narcyza.

Lucjusz spojrzał na nią znad kieliszka i pokręcił głową.

_ –  _ Nie mogłem uwierzyć nawet kiedy powiedział mi o tym kilka lat później. Co prawda wiedziałem, że w szkole podkochiwał się w Evans, ale nie wiedziałem, że mu to nie przeszło. Nie sądziłem, że miłość go tak ogłupi. Że pójdzie do Czarnego Pana i będzie go błagać o jej życie w nagrodę za jakieś informacje. Że uwierzy w obietnice Czarnego Pana, że oszczędzi mugolaczkę.)

_ Kiedy w końcu Severus opuścił ich posiadłość, Lucjusz skierował się do pokoju dziecięcego i zastał tam Narcyzę pochyloną nad synem. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i powiedziała: _

_ – Musimy pójść do Dumbledore'a. _

_ – Po co? – zdziwił się Lucjusz. _

_ – Severus powiedział, że dyrektor będzie szukał domu dla chłopca. Gdzie będzie bezpieczniejszy niż u nas? _

_ – Słucham? Chcesz przygarnąć sierotę Potterów? Masz zamiar robić to z każdym dzieckiem, które straci rodziców?  _

_ – Nie rozumiesz? To dziecko będzie sławne… stanie się legendą… Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera.* A jeśli to my stworzymy mu nowy dom, damy rodzinę, zrehabilitujemy się w oczach czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. _

_ Lucjusz nie odpowiedział, zaskoczony szalonym wywodem swojej żony, która, jak się wydawało, już wszystko sobie przemyślała, odwrócił się od niej z zamiarem odejścia. _

_ – Lucjuszu – Narcyza jednak domagała się odpowiedzi. _

_ – Najpierw muszę oczyścić własne imię. _

_ – Zastanów się nad tym. _

_ – Oczywiście – odpowiedział mężczyzna dla spokoju i dodał w myślach:  _ mam już setki spraw na głowie, jedna sierota więcej nie zrobi różnicy.

(Lucjusz wybuchnął śmiechem na wspomnienie dawnej rozmowy nad kołyską małego Dracona, Narcyza spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

_ – _ Jaki naiwny byłem, kiedy myślałem, że chodzi ci jedynie o odzyskanie dawnej pozycji.

_ –  _ Cóż, w tamtym momencie tak

_ – _ Więc kiedy to się zmieniło?

_ – _ Może wtedy kiedy zobaczyłam jak Harry dorasta razem z Draco. A może już wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy wzięłam go na ręce. Zresztą, sam się do niego przywiązałeś  _ – _ powiedziała Narcyza, na co Lucjusz odpowiedział jej jedynie uśmiechem.)

  
  


_ Kilka dni później Dumbledore powitał ich w swoim hogwardzkim gabinecie siedząc za biurkiem na krześle z wysokim oparciem. _

_ – Lucjuszu, Narcyzo, przyznam szczerze, że nie spodziewałem się waszej wizyty. Siadajcie, proszę – powiedział wskazując dwa krzesła naprzeciwko. – Słyszałem od samej pani Minister o twoim oczyszczeniu z zarzutów, Lucjuszu, tak, Milicenta wszystko mi opowiedziała, hmm… klątwa Imperius, kto by pomyślał... _

_ – Tak, to niesamowicie niefortunne, na szczęście pani Minister była tak miła, że pomogła załatwić wszystkie formalności z szefem Departamentu Aurorów i wszystko dobrze się ułożyło – powiedział wymijająco Lucjusz przyglądając się od niechcenia przedmiotom ustawionym na stołach pod ścianą. Po chwili dodał: – Ale ja też słyszałem wieści. Podobno ty pomogłeś Severusowi oczyścić się z zarzutów, jesteśmy  _ naprawdę  _ wdzięczni, Severus jest dla nas jak członek rodziny. _

_ – Oh tak, nawet zaproponowałem mu posadę profesora eliksirów, którą oczywiście przyjął. Horacy chce przejść w tym roku na emeryturę… – powiedział Albus kiwając głową. – Ale chyba nie o tym chcieliście rozmawiać? Wybaczcie, ale jestem ostatnio trochę zajęty, muszę się zająć kilkoma sprawami... _

_ – Dlatego tu jesteśmy, chcemy pomóc ci w jednej z nich – wtrąciła Narcyza. _

_ Albus zaskoczony spojrzał na kobietę znad okularów. _

_ – Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, Narcyzo. W czym moglibyście mi pomóc? _

_ – Szukasz opiekunów dla Harry’ego Pottera – powiedział Lucjusz. _

_ – Pomyśleliśmy, że moglibyśmy nimi zostać, nasz syn jest w tym samym wieku, chłopcy mogliby się wychowywać razem. Byłby bezpieczny u nas. _

_ – Oh… – Albus odchylił się na swoim krześle nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Sięgnął po pudełko cytrynowych dropsów i przez chwilę obracał je w palcach zastanawiając się czy zaproponować cukierki swoim gościom, ale porzucił ten pomysł i w końcu odezwał się: – No cóż, już po raz drugi mnie dzisiaj zaskoczyliście. Nie jestem pewien czy to najlepszy pomysł zważywszy na zarzuty jakie na tobie ciążyły, Lucjuszu. _

_ – Już o tym mówiliśmy, były niesłuszne, zostałem z nich oczyszczony, a nawet pani Minister osobiście mnie za nie przeprosiła. _

_ – Tak, tak, ale zrozumcie mnie, muszę się kierować dobrem chłopca… Właściwie już chyba znalazłem mu dom, więc niepotrzebnie się fatygowaliście. _

(Narcyza prychnęła wpół rozbawiona.

_ – _ Nazywają go najmądrzejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów, a był na tyle głupi, żeby oddać dziecko Śmierciożercy  _ –  _ zakpiła.

_ – _ Narcyzo, jak możesz! Zostałem niesłusznie oskarżony!  _ – _ wykrzyknął z udawanym oburzeniem.

_ –  _ Złoto Malfoyów może i przesłoniło prawdę Ministerstwu, ale nie mam pojęcia jak Dumbledore w to uwierzył. Przecież wtedy nadal miałeś na ramieniu ten okropny znak!

_ –  _ Może nie troszczył się o chłopca tak bardzo jak twierdził. A może naiwnie uważał, że ludzie się zmieniają  _ –  _ podsunął Lucjusz.

_ –  _ A może zrozumiał w końcu, że matka nie pozwoli skrzywdzić dziecka, nawet jeśli nie jest jej.

_ –  _ Cóż, cokolwiek nim kierowało, nawet on musiał przyznać, że jesteśmy o wiele lepszą opcją niż oddanie chłopca mugolom.)

– _ Mugolom?! Chcesz oddać chłopca mugolom?! – wykrzyknęła Narcyza szczerze przerażona. – Już lepiej sam go zabij, Dumbledore, przynajmniej nie będzie cierpiał zanim znajdą go i zamordują w ramach zemsty za swojego pana! _

_ – Narcyzo… – zaczął dyrektor, ale kobieta nie pozwoliła mu dojść do głosu. _

_ – Żadne zaklęcie krwi nie ochroni dziecka przed tymi mugolami! Nie! – wykrzyknęła widząc, że czarodziej ponownie otwiera usta chcąc jej przerwać. – Oni go nie zrozumieją, nie będą wiedzieli jak mu pomóc kiedy magia zacznie się w nim budzić! A argument, że są jego jedyną rodziną jest niczym! Przypominam ci, że Blackowie, Malfoyowie i Potterowie mają wspólnych przodków! _

(Narcyza uśmiechnęła się kiedy Lucjusz przyciągnął do swoich ust jej dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek.

_ –  _ Myślę, że to w tym momencie Dumbledore postanowił się poddać. Byłem z ciebie tak dumny, moja droga, walczyłaś o tego chłopca jak prawdziwa lwica  _ – _ powiedział uśmiechając się chytrze.

_ –  _ Lwica?! Próbujesz mnie obrazić, Lucjuszu?  _ – _ Narcyza udała oburzoną, widząc, że mężczyzna się z nią droczy.

_ –  _ Ależ skąd  _ – _ powiedział i przyciągnął żonę do pocałunku.)

_ Lucjusz i Narcyza wracali do domu w towarzystwie czarnowłosego chłopca zabranego spod opieki szkolnej pielęgniarki. Wyglądało na to, że jedyną pamiątką jaka została mu po starciu z czarnoksiężnikiem jest blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, która rozgałęziając się zajmowała większą część jego czoła, bo chłopiec spokojnie spał w ramionach kobiety. Ich odejście obserwował Dumbledore stojąc przy oknie w Sali Wejściowej. Przez jego myśli przedarł się dźwięk obcasów stukających o kamienną posadzkę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył nadchodzącą profesor McGonagall z ustami ściśniętymi w wąską linię. _

_ – Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, Albusie? – zapytała czarownica. _

_ – Nie – przyznał szczerze mężczyzna gładząc ze spokojem swoją długą brodę. – Ale nie martw się, Minerwo, będę miał chłopca na oku. _

_ – Za bardzo ufasz Lucjuszowi… Tak samo jak Severusowi. Obaj mają na ramionach znak Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a jednak masz nadzieję, że się zmienili… – powiedziała Minerwa ze złością. Kiedy nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi dodała: – Mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że wybili ci z głowy pomysł z umieszczeniem go u tych  _ mugoli.  _ Obserwowałam ich cały dzień i z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam tak okropnych ludzi. To nie byłoby dobre miejsce dla Harry’ego Pottera. _

_ Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową. _

_ – Cóż, czy byłoby dobre czy nie, tego już się nie dowiemy – powiedział spokojnie. – Może masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa? _

_ – Na co?  _

_ – Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię. _

_ – Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała chłodno kobieta* i odwróciła się do okna, w odpowiednim momencie, żeby w oddali zobaczyć Malfoyów aportujących się za bramą zamku.  _

_ – Do zobaczenia na kolacji, profesor McGonagall – powiedział dyrektor, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł nucąc pod nosem.  _

  
  
  


Dwóch chłopców śmiejąc się głośno biegło przez trawnik w kierunku rozłożystego drzewa. Czarnowłosy złapał blondyna za rękę, żeby nie został w tyle i pociągnął go za sobą. Kiedy dobiegli do miejsca, w którym ponad ziemią wyrastały grube korzenie, puścił dłoń chłopca i stąpając ostrożnie między nimi, podszedł bliżej. Harry przytrzymując się gałęzi nad swoją głową zaczął wspinać się na drzewo.

_ –  _ Dołącz do mnie! No dalej, Draco! Chodź!  _ – _ namawiał Harry.

_ – _ Jestem arystokratą, Potter. Arystokraci nie chodzą po drzewach  _ – _ odpowiedział dumnie Draco.

Nagle zobaczył jak stopa czarnowłosego poślizgnęła się na gałęzi, kiedy ten chciał wdrapać się wyżej i zacisnął przerażony oczy, żeby nie widzieć jak przyjaciel spada. Jednak otworzył je jak tylko usłyszał jego śmiech. Harry złapał równowagę i usiadł na gałęzi kilka centymetrów nad głową blondyna.

_ – _ Złaź natychmiast albo powiem o tym ojcu!  _ – _ zagroził, na co Harry ponownie roześmiał się.

_ – _ Tchórzysz, Malfoy?  _ – _ zapytał czarnowłosy chłopiec, wiedząc, że po tych słowach blondyn zrobi wszystko co będzie chciał.

_ – _ Chciałbyś, Potter  _ – _ prychnął Draco i tak jak tego spodziewał się Harry, podszedł do drzewa i ostrożnie stawiając stopy na wystających korzeniach próbował powtórzyć kroki towarzysza.

Nagle aportował się przy nich domowy skrzat Zgredek. Draco natychmiast przestał próbować wdrapać się za Harrym.

_ – _ Paniczu Draco, paniczu Harry, pani Narcyza przypomina, że to już czas kolacji.

Harry spojrzał w kierunku posiadłości i z szerokim uśmiechem zaczął energicznie machać ręką do stojącej w wejściu Narcyzy. Zsunął się z gałęzi i przeskakując przez korzenie stanął obok Draco.

_ – _ Następnym razem cię nauczę - obiecał Harry.

_ – _ Kto ostatni przy wejściu ten gumochłon!  _ – _ wykrzyknęli jednocześnie chłopcy i puścili się biegiem.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się widząc zbliżających się chłopców.

_ “Najważniejsze, że jest bezpieczny i szczęśliwy.”  _ pomyślała.

**Author's Note:**

> * te trzy fragmenty oznaczone gwiazdką ukradłam z Kamienia Filozoficznego


End file.
